Democide Quotes
" der le0 und ich hatten diese nacht irgendwie so alles kaputte durch... von "randalieren" über "bei fremden leuten im auto mitfahren" bis hin zu "zu offspring mucke voll abgehen" war alles dabei Ò_ó ich hab bei le0 ausm fenster gekotzt und musste voll lachen weil seine mutter ihr fenster direkt darunter hatte und ich mir vorgestellt hab wie das aussehen muss wenn sie grad ausm fenster guckt :D Schau, die Hasen, wie sie hoppeln auf dem Feld Hach meine Ehegatte, siehst du die Sterne am Himmelszelt? Doch da plötzlich, ein Schwall von Erbrochenem von oben fällt Und auf dem gepflasterten Boden zerschellt. Ein Lachen von droben zu vernehmen ist Wer ist verantwortlich für diese List? Das diabolische Lachen schallt ins Leere hinein Bier und Wodka werden die Verantwortlichen sein. Dem Weibe ein schriller Schrei entrinnt; Na warte, wenn ich dich Rotzlöffel find! Die Quelle des fliegenden Mageninhalts, In Angst um seinen eigenen Hals Ergriff, wegen der Mutters Rachesucht Eilend und schnell die Flucht. :D :D" " ie braucht keine sicherheitslücken das wäre so als hätte eine zecke zecken.." " Ich finde es unfair, wenn die glücklichen Tiere geschlachtet werden, also esse ich nur Fleisch aus Massentierhaltung." " in der computer bild gibt es 14 tage testkeys für world of warcraft jo mei :) das ist ja wie Gratisjoints in der Schule an potentiell Suchtgefährdete zu verteilen....." " wtf? "Neue Internet-Therapie soll nach Fehlgeburten helfen" <_Raptor_> hmm? <_Raptor_> Ignore Retry Cancel <_Raptor_> oder was?" " Weißte was mir vorhin mal so aufgefallen is? Eigtl. sind die Japaner echt arme Schweine... die leben schon auf so ner kleinen Insel und sind dennoch eine sehr große wirtschaftliche Macht weil sie den ganzen coolen Entertainment-Scheiß entwickeln. Die ganze Gesellschaft da is viel diszipliniert als der Rest der Welt und auch Gewaltverbrechen und ähnliches gibt es kaum, man könnte also fast sagen sie gehören zu den Besten und Vorzeigbarsten unserer Rasse... und was is, bei denen geht jetzt womöglich alles den Bach runter wegen nem AKW... Die Amis hingegen, die seit Jahrzenten überall ihre ungefragte Meinung kund tun, sich überall ungefragt einmischen, die eigtl. kein Mensch leiden kann, die hauptsächlich Rüstungsindustrie vorantreiben und gewalttätiger sind als sonst eine Nation, die nur Unsinn exportieren und kulturell keine eigene Vergangenheit haben, die also das menschliche Äquivalent zu nem Atommüllendlager sind... die eine Fläche von fast 10 Millionen km² haben, die sie zudem kaum bewohnen... wo triffts die wenn’s hart kommt? Mitten in der Pampa wo nur n paar Maisfelder stehen oder an ner Küstenregion wo eh nur senile Rentner leben die dem Staat zur Last fallen... Und was sagt uns das? Gott is definitiv ein sadistischen Kleinkind mit Lupe, das einfach nur drauf hällt, und wir sind der Ameisenhaufen..." " Sag a moal, würdest du meine Mathehausaufgaben für ein Semester machen, wenn ich dir dafür einen blase? Hm... lass mich mal rechnen Auf dem Strich kostet ein Blow-Job 'n Fuffie Du gehst aber nicht auf den Strich, macht das ganze ein bisschen... aehm... angenehmer, macht es schon mal 100 Euro Wert. Du siehst aber auch noch gut aus, macht das ganze bestimmt 150 Euro wert. So wie ich deine HAs kenne, brauch' ich bestimmt immer eine Stunde. Gehen wir von einem Freundschaftspreis von 10 Euro pro Stunde aus (muahaha), dann wuerde ich 15 Stunde fuer dich Arbeiten. Ich wuerde dir also 3 Wochen lang die Hausaufgaben machen, wenn es hochkommt... !!!!? ... streich das "wenn es hochkommt"... (10 Minuten Stille) Soll ich das ganze fuer dich als Funktion schreiben und integrieren? " " Hehe, beim Ausflug saßen nur heiße Bräute um mich herum Jagdgebiet :D Mautgebiet :/ Feindgebiet -_- Psy ist Single, Nemo hat ne Freundin und Haider ist Verheiratet ^^" " Black Metal ist eine Musikrichtung die sich anhört als schlüge man ein sterbendes Schwein mit wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit auf eine Mülltonne." " Twitter is eine typische Erscheinung der Generation ADS & SMS. Für einen Brief zu faul, für einen kompletten Satz zu dumm und für korrekte Grammatik zu cool." " Dany Keine Ahnung, was dich so dumm macht, aber es funktioniert super." Gott sei Dank, dass ich Atheist bin...." " heul net, ich hab NORD und muss noch bis heut nacht schuften :( nord? nich onnanierbarer restdruck " hm ich habe 17% fett 60,5 wasser und 59,2% muskel ^^ rest hirn :P <|qui|takto|> hrhr bei 17% fett, 60,5% wasser, 59,2% muskeln hast du -36,7% Hirn!" " ich hab erst gelacht als die news kam, dass M$ jetzt auch virenscanner separat herstellen und verkaufen will ;) is doch geil: man generiert sich selber neue geschäftsfelder" " Alle 60 Sekunden vergeht in Afrika eine Minute... Tu was dagegen o.O" " Bei meiner genetisch bedingten Antiästhetik sollte man sich überlegen ob FUCK ME oder FUCK YOU die schlimmere Beledigung ist :D" " Ich muss dir was sagen lil. was denn? In meiner psychologischen Konstitution manifestiert sich eine absolute Dominanz positiver Effekte für eine existente Individualität Deiner Person. Arschloch. Das ist deine Reaktion wenn ich dir sage das ich dich liebe? Achso. ähm. Ich dich auch, telen?" " Physik ist, wenn jemand in einem dunklen Raum mit verbundenen Augen eine schwarze Katze sucht. Philosophie ist, wenn jemand in einem dunklen Raum mit verbundenen Augen eine schwarze Katze sucht, die gar nicht da ist. Theologie ist, wenn jemand in einem dunklen Raum mit verbundenen Augen eine schwarze Katze sucht, die gar nicht da ist und ruft: "Hurra, ich hab sie !" " " hehe ihr schreibt ja tatsächlich nichts mehr wenn ich weg bin? ^^ wie sollen wir denn schreiben wenn wir vor freude tanzen?" " Wusstest du, dass ein Menschenleben nur etwa ein Drittel MP3 wert ist?! wie kommst du jetzt darauf? Naja, Air Frace zahlt wohl $24k pro Todesopfer an die Hinterbliebenen Die Frau in den USA ist zu $80k pro MP3 verknackt worden Denk mal drüber nach o_O" " hmm.. lecker Hummer! ich esse kein Hummer, weil der ja noch lebt wenn man ihn tötet! Oo ahaa.." " Im Grunde ist ein Schatten nichts anderes als ein binärer Spiegel. Genial oO" " heute ist mir auf dem Weg nach Hause eine schwarze Katze über die Straße gelaufen. Dort angekommen ist sie aber wieder zurückgelaufen auf die andere Seite. jetzt stellt sich die Frage: Hat sie den negativen Buff auf mich gecancelled oder den Effekt verdoppelt?" " Alda Moritz is auch dämlich ay .. Was passiert? Unsere Klasse war ja jetzt ne Woche in London.. Stand ich mit dem bei McDonalds an der kasse und er war vor mir dran .. sagt er "I become a Cheeseurger!" man hat der kassiererin son richtigen wtf Blick angesehn und dann sagt sie mit nem lächeln im Gesicht: German? Und er: No Cheesburger ._. Typisch Moritz :D" " Ich hab heute die beste Entschuldigung fürs zu spät kommen aller Zeiten gehört Wir saßen grad in mathe, geht die Tür auf und kommt 'nen kerl aus meiner Klasse rein, viel zu spät Lehrer so: Was haben sie zu ihrer verteidigung vorzubringen? Er: Meine Freundin ist heute morgen beim Sex wieder ewig nicht gekommen" " hay Leute ich war ja gestern im Movie park ne. und? Ja und wisst ihr auch das ne Achterbahn Hinten schneller ist als vorne? ???? jo mandy und nachts is kälter als draußen ne. manchmal schon glaub ich schon? SCHEIßE IS DIE BLÖD!!! aber sowas von!! über wenn redet ihr???" " lol zu geil samstag inner predigt, pfarrer über alkoholismus am labern: "Und jedes mal, wenn ich einen dieser Trinker aus der kneipe kommen sehe, möchte ich ihm zu rufen: Mein freund, du bist auf dem falschen weg, kehre um!" :D zu geil" " silver! tell me how to say "lets have sex" in german ! lass uns bus fahren gehn lol german chicks gonna cop it LOL :D id say it in another way got anything mad to say got a german chick at my school yust say deine brust ist so flach wie der bodensee then u got her LOL wats it mean ? ur eyes look like stars try it hahaha ok ill say "deine brust ist so flach wie der bodensee lass uns bus fahren gehn" yes hahaha alrite ta :P :)" " "Ladies first" ist doch auch nur eine andere Formulierung für Tittenbonus ! !" " Je mehr Käse, desto mehr Löcher. Je mehr Löcher, desto weniger Käse. Ergo: Je mehr Käse, desto weniger Käse. aaaaaahjaaaaa ...." "* Laonda|pennen has joined wie können leute die pennen, joinen?^^ Wieso haben Kamikazepiloten einen Helm auf? Warum werden Giftspritzen stirilisiert?" " gibt deutliche anzeichen, dass winnie pooh ein drogenfilm ist: dem esel ist alles egal...total langsam und unmotiviert --> kiffer ferkel hat ständig angst, sieht gespenster und leidet unter verfolgungswahn --> pilze rabbit will alles haben "alles meins, alles meins" dazu die riesen nase --> kokser tigger springt nur herum, kann nicht stillstehen. hüpft durch die gegend ohne müde zu werden --> extasy christopher robin kann mit tieren reden --> sinneserweiternde drogen Winnie pooh is total daneben, steht auf süßes und seine fantasie reicht ins grenzenlose --> amphetamine/lsd alles zufall, oder steckt da mehr dahinter???" "<@moemoc> hmm.. obs im Gefängniss wohl IRC gibt? Ich mein, normale Insassen dürfen ja bestimmt auch mal Fernsehn oder sowas.... da müsste es doch ein Alternativprogramm für Nerds geben :/ <@mb|> dann versuch mal mit 20 schwitzenden evtl noch schwulen leuten irc zu benutzen. hf. <@mb|> +gleichzeitig <@moemoc> A: "Weswegen bist du hier?" B: "Mehrfachmord, Kinderschändung, das übliche halt... und du?" A: "Killerspiele..." B: " *tränrnunterdrück* oh mein gott ... Bitte tu mir nichts..." <@moemoc> :/ <@bestgamer> rofl" "frauen sind wie steckdosen: wenn man das falsche loch erwischt is man im arsch" " chatter sind die einzigen, die lachen als frage stellen können! lol?" " Religionskriege sind Konflikte zwischen erwachsenen Menschen, bei denen es darum geht, wer den cooleren, imaginaeren Freund hat looool :D wie geil" " Konvertiert zum nordischen Glauben, er öffnet euch Tyr und Thor! :D" " Woher soll ich wissen, was ich denke, bevor ich höre, was ich sage?" " Wie lange kannst du mit deinem handy aufnehmen? 49 minuten was für eine schöne runde zahl... 49 ist das quadrat von 7 und 7 ist eine primzahl die quersumme ist 13 und das ist auch eine primzahl 13-7 ist 6 (sex) 7 ist eine heilige zahl und steht für die einigkeit gottes mit der erde, da 4 für die vier elemente und 3 für die dreieinigkeit steht die dreieinigkeit ist ja eigentlich 1 – dann sind die vier elemente ja auch eigentlich eins, nämlich die erde wenn mans zusammenzählt kommt 2 raus, das ist die erste primzahl wenn man die mit sich selbst malnimmt und an die zehnerstelle stellt, kommt 42 raus, der sinn des lebens 42 durch 7 ist 6 (sex) wir haben den sinn des lebens! Außerdem: 42 minus 3 (gott) ist 39. die quersumme ist 12, 12 steht für vollkommenheit Also: leben ohne gott ist vollkommen! Der Sinn des Lebens ist gottloses Ficken! -,-" " schönstes Matheerlebnis des Semesters war, Prof erklärt Taylorpolynom und meint so voll stolz "Und mit diesem Polynom lässt sich jetzt jede Funktion beliebig genau approximieren" Student irgendwo im Hörsaal: "Wahnsinn!" Student2: "Schwarze Magie" Student3: "Verbrennt ihn!!!" hahahaha der ganze Hörsaal hat gelegen vor lachen xD" " ironiere einfach solange, bis du einen sarkasmus hast." " In England wurde ein Lehrer festgenommen. Bei ihm wurden ein Bleistift, ein Lineal und ein Geodreieck gefunden. Angeblich war er Teil des Al-Gebra Netzwerks und besaß "weapons of math instruction" " " back wb hübsche kluge liebe Jenni :-* du bist irgendwie gemein wieso? Weil ich schlecht im Schulsport bin, muss ich noch lange nicht gänzlich unsportlich sein >.< Das ist es, was Frauen so kompliziert macht... Man macht ihnen in einem Satz drei Komplimente - und was sie sehen, ist, dass das Vierte fehlt -.-" " Die Deutsche Rechtschreibung ist Freeware, sprich, du kannst sie kostenlos nutzen. Allerdings ist sie nicht Open Source, d.h. du darfst sie nicht verändern oder in veränderter Form veröffentlichen. Klar soweit? Denn ich versteh absolut nichts von dem, was du da von dir gegeben hast." " das bienchen fliegt von blume zu blume(polygamie) und befruchtet mit dem aufgesammelten sperma alle blümchen in der umgebung zuhaus angekommen kotzt die biene das nektar aus und bereitet daraus zusammen mit eigenen sekreten honig und aus den spermien macht sie pollen pakete beides kommt jeden tag auf unser brötchen GUTEN APPETIT was lernen wir daraus? oral sex und polygamie sowie gangbang sind das natürlichste auf der welt einwände? nein sauber ;)" " Eine Pizza mit dem Radius z und der Dicke a hat das Volumen Pi*z*z*a" "<+DoenerQuiz> (Rekorde) Wie hiess der erste Mensch, der am Südpol, am Nordpol und auf dem Mt. Everest war? <+Seta_Soujiro> das is doch kagge ey <+DoenerQuiz> {MoxQuizz} The answer was: Erling Kagge <+Seta_Soujiro> WTF? o.O" " Sei da nicht allzu optimistisch Du weißt doch: Ein Pessimist ist ein Optimist mit Erfahrung Und ein Realist ist ein Pessimist mit Erfahrung, der den Weg zur Mitte gefunden hat Und einen Realist mit Blick für die Wirklichkeit nennt man Zyniker Hm, und wie nennt man einen Zyniker, der die Lebensfreude eines Optimisten mit der Frusttoleranz eines Pessimisten vereint? Frau? oh mein Gott, ich wusste schon immer, dass ich Titten hab Jetzt würde ich mir Gedanken machen" "<@Exorzist> Die Intelligenz von Menschen lässt sich an ihren Fragen feststellen <@huhu> Hä?" " wer pingt da so spaet durch nacht und wind. es ist der leary mit seinem kind (dbox2) er erreicht den chan mit mueh und not, er sagt drei saetze und die verbindung ist tot "mein router, was birgst du so bang dein gesicht?" "es ist ein DDOS, siehst du das nicht?" " " wenn der pesimist sagt das glas ist halb leer un der optimist das glas ist halb voll was sagt dann der realist? das glas ist doppelt so groß wie es sein müsste" " Ballistische Experimente mit kristallinem H2O unterliegen auf dem Gelände der pädagogischen Institution striktester Prohibition. WTF??? Dann meinte er so: Schneeball werfen ist auf dem Schulgelände nicht gestattet" " wenn ein mann im wald steht, und es ist keine frau da, ist er dann trotzdem schuld?" " Neues aus Wikileaks: Die USA behauptet, es gäbe doppelt so viele Brüste wie Frauen..." " Das liegt östlich vom Äquator, du noob" " vor kurzem erzählt mir n kumpel das seine katze gestorben is da hab ich ihn gefragt was sie gedropt hat" " fary: ich hab nichts gegen gott nur seine fan-clubs gehen mir auf den sack!!" " Ich hab es letzt mich nochmal bei meinem Freund über sein Fußball schauen beschwert... ich hab gesagt, ich gewöhns ihm ab und wie willst du das schaffen? ich hab gesagt ich blas ihm jedes mal einen, wenn Fußball kommt, das würde er schon bevorzugen... und? "Hilfst du meinen Kumpels auch beim Abgewöhnen?" " " hohoho ich hab im lotto gewonnen -.- FLO ICH LIEB DICH 3 Richtige XD lol *alles zurück nehm*" " Der immense Usus exterritorialer Vokabeln in der germanistischen Linguistik ist mit dezidiertem Fanatismus auf das maximale Minimum zu reduzieren! Hä? Gebrauche so wenig Fremdwörter, wie möglich." " LOL, zu geil heute im Chemie LK^^ Was den? Also heute so gegen 11 hat der Direx für die 2. Pause ne Lehrerkonferenz einberufen. Keiner wusste was war, und warum. In der 5. Std hatten wir dann Chemie und der Hr M. hat dann erzählt, was los war: Es soll wohl nen Drohbrief gegeben haben, dass man in der Schule eine Dihydrogenmonoxyd-Bombe plaziert hätte und soweiter. o.0 Und der Direx hat dann erstmal Konferenz einberufen mit den lehrern (er selbst unterrichtet Geschichte/Deutsch) und hat denen dann gesagt, was los sei. Und der M. hat dann erstmal laut los gelacht, als er das gehört hat^^ lol? Warum das den? Di-Hydrogen-Mono-Oxyd = 2 Wasserstoff 1 Sauerstoff = H20 Das ist ne Wasserbombe gewesen... LOL wie geil xD" " Jetzt nicht, ich muss weiter Physik lernen ;p Ach komm, ich weiß doch, dass du lieber mit mir redest Negativ Du lügst doch - ich weiß genau, dass du dich von mir angezogen fühlst Ebenfalls negativ Ich fühl mich von dir angezogen, also fühlst du dich auch von mir angezogen Meine Liebe, das ist ein Paradox an sich, das ist dir klar oder? Warum? Naja schau mal - nach dem dritten Axiom Newtons heißt es "actio = reactio" - also auf jede Wirkung kommt eine äquivalente Gegenwirkung. Folglich heißt es auf unsere Situation umgeschrieben umso angezogener ich auf dich wirke, desto abstoßender wirkst du auf mich :D -.- Arsch :D" "<&|-archangel-|> ich bin nicht 'zugedrönt' <&|-archangel-|> ich alterniere zwischen unterschiedlichen psychoaktiven zuständen, hervorgerufen durch kulturell etablierte rauschmittel" " Ich glaub ich habs verbockt... y? weißt ja, dass ich noch nie romantisch war... ja, wie du ne Freundin über vier Jahre halten konntest... eben... und gestern stand die dann voll aufgetakelt vor mir, langes schwarzes Kleid, schön geschminkt etc. Und dann holt die nen Ring hervor. oO und ich halt so "Okay, auf nach Mordor" was soll ich jetzt machen?" " BP - Wir tanken auch Ihren Golf voll" " bin heut fast einem aus meinem kurs fast hintenrein gefahren weil er plötzlich am stopschild angehalten hat tss... Oh! Wie unvorhersehbar!" " und einer aus meiner klasse hat am we sooo die harte aktion gebracht: ? der sitzt in der sbahn, gegenüber ne geile tuss, und kurz bevor der aussteigt wirft der ihr sein handy aufn schoß und meint: "ich hab zwar keine zeit mehr aber ich ruf dich später an" volll hammer" " hab ja heut physik-schulaufgabe geschrieben schlag davor am frühstückstisch die zeitung auf und schau ins horoskop... "sie werden heute mit widerständen rechnen müssen" :DDD" " “Der mutmaßliche Mörder der 11-jährigen Lena ist ein Einzelgänger und spielt gern brutale Ballerspiele am Computer.” aaaachso.. simma scho wieder so weit? Ich sammle übrigens schon Bratpfannen für meinen Amoklauf. Hab n bisschen zu viel L4D2 gezockt. ich werf' immer Steine von Brücken auf Autos. Tetris und so. du darfst natürlich die Leute nicht vergessen, die ständig versuchen, anderen mit ihrem Arsch auf den Kopf zu hüpfen. Super Mario, sehr dramatisch das ganze. ich bin da mehr der Sim-City Typ und reiß ganze Städte ein. für die Presse is auch Pong nen brutales Ballerspiel. Pong is für Mobbing verantwortlich, 2 große dünne schubsen nen kleinen dicken rum, is doch eindeutig!" " Beim Felix kam heute eine Spinne aus den Notebook-Lüftungsschlitzen gekrabbelt. Der Philipp meinte nur ganz trocken: "Hast du jetzt den Debugger gestartet?" "